nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: April Fools
Disney Heroes Episode: April Fools Rated: TV-Y7 About the Episode In this Amazing 50th Episode, our Heroes enjoy April Fools with a stunt of Magic Tricks. But Venom, Broly and Shredder used a Scorpion to sting Elastigirl and Nani including Timon & Pumbaa giving them 36 Hours to live, and there is no cure. (It has no effect) But April Fools might give them a biggest suprise of all. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins on April Fools day as Elastigirl, Nani, Ann & Kim battled Venom & Shredder who is ruining the Grocery Store with Vegetable Cannons. Then Timon & Pumbaa arrived by using the Pie-Throwing Machine to cause both villains to retreat. Then a Scorpion appears by poking Timon, Pumbaa, Elastigirl & Nani on the foot, so they head to HQ and discuss the injury. Timon looks up on a book of Bugs and discovered that the Red Scorpion is poisonous, plus the Poison becomes Fatal after 36 Hours and there's no cure. Elastigirl, Timon, Pumbaa & Nani decide to spend their last full day together by doing an Activity. Meanwhile, Pumbaa bought a High definition TV, an Advanced Music Player and a Whirlpool Bath with his Card to enjoy the full day as a Wealthy person. Back at HQ, Timon has donated some stuff including a large Bag of Bugs and the Excalibur Sword. Act 2 Nani & Elastigirl made a Painting of them with Violet and Lilo surfing in the clear sunny day. Then Pumbaa arrives in his suit riding a Car enjoying their best moment, but Timon reminds them that they have about less than 24 hours remaining. Lilo & Violet made Cupcakes for the Team while Nani & Elastigirl did Skydiving at the JFK Airport. Pumbaa did his Large Car Stunt in a Stadium, went Shark Diving and also played a game of Roulette in a Casino. Later at the early evening at a park before sunset, Timon did a drawing of a beautiful Forest with many flowers. Pumbaa arrives with Elastigirl & Nani as Timon reminds them that they have about 1 Minute left, they are glad that they shared some great memories. But when the timer on Timon's Watch went 0, Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ on April 1st, Violet went to make herself Breakfast and he reaches for a Carton of Eggs when a Green Snake appeared) Violet: 'Aah! (She lands on the floor) Who did that?' Elastigirl: (She appears and laughs) 'April Fools' (After the battle against Venom and Shredder) Akima: 'What happened to you guys?' Nani: 'Elastigirl and I got poked by a Scorpion' Timon: 'Pumbaa and I also got stun also' Elastigirl: 'I hope I'll never see that again' Kairi: 'The Scorpion poke cannot be this bad' Cale: 'We better check on the Animal Book... (He opens a large book of Animals) Let's see, Spiders, Snakes, here's Scorpions' Timon: 'I found something, it's the Red Beetle Scorpion, the most poisonous scorpion on Earth. After getting stun by it, Its Poison becomes Fatal after 36 Hours...And there is no Cure!' Nani: 'What?!' Pumbaa: 'Don't try to spare my feelings, Timon. Just give us the bad news' Elastigirl: 'That means Venom is trying to destroy me and Nani. What am I gonna tell Violet and my Family?' Timon: 'There's no other way, because we're done for, finished and kaput. We got about 36 Hours to live' Nani: 'Oh-no!' (Sobs) (She was comfort by Akima) Violet: 'I heard everything... (Then she starts crying) my Mom is gonna die!' (Then Timon and Pumbaa is crying also) Splinter: 'But the good news is you won't feel any pain until sometime the Day after Tomorrow at Sunrise. Now a little death-anxiety can be rough, you'll go through 5 stages. The first is Denial' Elastigirl: 'That's not gonna happen, because I'm not dying' Splinter: '2nd is Fear...' Nani: (She becomes worried) 'What comes after Fear?' Splinter: 'The 3rd Stage is Anger...' Violet: (She gets upset) 'I don't believe this!' Splinter: 'Afterwards is Bargaining' Elastigirl: 'If you can get rid of the Poison with a new plan, I'll make some Sushi' Splinter: 'And finally...Acceptance' Elastigirl: 'Well, we all gotta go sometime' Nani: 'There's also some things I didn't do or accomplished' Timon: 'It's already too late to start now' Pumbaa: 'But it's not too late for me, I vow to live my last day at its fullest' Elastigirl: 'Plus I'm turning over a new leaf also, I'm going to spend my Last Day by spending more time with my Family' Ann Possible: 'We got a major problem, report the Control Room' (At the Control Room) Ann Possible: 'It looks like Venom and Broly is about to use the Scary Prank blimp to trick people on April Fools' Mr. Incredible: 'But with my wife poisoned by the Scorpion, we need to spend some time with her because she has about 35 Hours left' Raphael: 'An hour ago, Elastigirl, Nani and Timon & Pumbaa got stun by the Scorpion. Today, they have a Golden Ticket to do whatever they want' Sora: 'We better stop Venom & Broly before they cause more April Fool's Pranks' (Pumbaa arrives in his new Suit and a new Car) Pumbaa: 'How do you like the new me, Timon?' Timon: 'I like to set things straight for us, Pumbaa. But we're running out of time. With less than 24 Hours left to live, I'm late for my Volunteer work at the Soup Kitchen' Elastigirl: 'I bought something to cheer you up' (She hands Nani a Rose flower) Nani: 'I even got you something' (She hands Elastigirl a pair of White Daisies) Pumbaa: 'So how much longer have we got, Timon?' Timon: 'About 1 Minute. Well, Pumbaa. At least we shared some good memories together' Pumbaa: 'Like the time we ate those bugs in Brooklyn, including the time we took a cat-nap on the Empire State Building' Nani: 'We even pour honey on our bathing suits and went swimming in Coney Island' Elastigirl: 'But we have never done that, only Violet and I did' Kairi: 'Actually, I pour Honey on them before they went for a Swim' Sora: 'Remind me not to mention this to Aqua' Timon: 'Well...this is it, just 30 seconds left before we're goners' (Then he made a neck slice trick) Elastigirl: 'It's been nice knowing you, my daughter' Violet: 'We'll miss ya, Mom!' Timon: 'Still 10 seconds left. So long, Chump' Pumbaa: 'Adios, Amigo' Nani: 'Wow. They said time flies when you're having fun, but it's crazy when you're dying' Timon: (He hugs Pumbaa) 'Here it comes, we will expire in 5..4..3...' (But 5 seconds later) Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi, Lilo, Aqua, Cale, Akima & Dash: 'April Fools!' Pumbaa: 'That's weird, being dead is a lot like being alive' Timon: 'That's because we're not dead yet, you mook' Ann Possible: 'I think you haven't look on more information on the Red Beetle Scorpion' Timon: 'We better double-check the Book' Lilo: 'Actually, Stitch knows it... (Stitch pulls out the Animal Book and Lilo checks the missing part) It says, 'However the poison from the Red Beetle Scorpion has no effect on Humans, Meerkats and Warthogs' Heroes: (Cheering) Timon: 'We're not= (Record Scratch) Wait a minute! That means I spent an entire day killing myself doing Charity Work...for next-to-nothing!' Nani: 'Plus Elastigirl and I spent a whole day with Violet & Lilo while on a Mission to stop Venom and Broly using the evil prank blimp' Pumbaa: 'And I'm also gonna have to pay a total of $4,000 in Bills? (He hands out a pile of Bills and toss them down) Timon, I learned an important lesson. Instead of spending my last day buying a few things, I should be spending my last hours with you' (Last Lines of the Episode) Gallery Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork